


Burnt Floors, Bed's Unmade

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Circus Arc, Coda, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veritable circus of delights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Floors, Bed's Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the circus arc. Because I couldn't help it.

                "Really, bocchan?" Sebastian murmured, his voice dark and rich, at one with the darkness of the tent. "Your timing is perhaps a little..."

                "Shut up." Ciel hissed, his eye a cruel blue slit in the night, lit up brilliantly in the full moonlight as he glared balefully at Sebastian. Sebastian huffed a brief laugh, before reaching down a hand, pulling Ciel upwards and onto the bunk bed that predominated the room.

                "Did you really end up with the top bunk?" Ciel asked, crouched easily over Sebastian. He pulled his ragged patch free with one hand, tossing it tiredly to the side. "Did he beat you at cribbage?"

                "I chose the top bunk." Sebastian replied, his gloved hands sliding upwards to rest on slim, boyish hips. As he watched, Ciel rolled with his hands, the movement unexpectedly sensual. Another undulating roll of hips and Sebastian took the hint, gloved hands slipping the top button on his pants free, enough to tease the loose cloth down.

                "Why?" Ciel asked, his voice gone low, his body pressing forward hungrily into Sebastian's hands. He stretched upwards, bracing himself on the strong beams arcing over the canvas roof, allowing Sebastian to pull cheap, worn trousers from his body, before dropping back down onto him. "In case you needed to leave via the ceiling?"

                Sebastian laughed.

                "Don't you know all cats like heights?"

                Ciel rolled his eyes, the purple haze of the Tetragrammatons’ casting an eerie glow over his cheekbones. In this moment, body writhing with a sexual anticipation far beyond his years, and Sebastian’s glowing mark carved into his eye, Ciel looked like the demon. Crouched low over Sebastian's sleeping body, ready to devour his dreams.

                Ciel's small fingers were cold and soft as they wormed open the fastening of Sebastian's pants, easing him out into the warm space between their bodies.

                "You aren't a cat." Ciel answered flatly, and then Sebastian was sliding one glove off and tossing it to the floor, his fingers quickly wetted in his mouth before slipping them into his master, the tightness and warmth making his eyes go heavy and half-lidded. Ciel let out a low sigh at the feel, before rolling his hips down. Sebastian could feel the soft weight of his bottom rubbing against his wrist and the front of his pants.

                "I didn't say I was." Sebastian said, his voice perfectly composed, even as Ciel let out a groan and arched his back, pressing more and more of Sebastian's fingers into his body. His body begging, without his mouth saying a word.

                Sebastian pulled his fingers out sharply, amusement spreading over his features at the sharp twitch, and the glare Ciel had fixed in his direction. Ciel rose up again, his thighs trembling slightly at the angle, as he grasped Sebastian's cock firmly in one hand, and slowly angled it towards himself. The slide down was rough, a little painful, but Ciel took it with nothing more than a small wince, and the sight was too much.

                Sebastian rolled them over, listening to the weathered wood of the bed creak at their motions.

                "Alright, bocchan, but we have to be quiet."

                Ciel didn't say anything, just watched him, an impatient frown wrinkling his brow, and turning down his mouth. As though Sebastian had been tardy with his sweets. Which, Sebastian contemplated with a saccharine smile sure to unnerve, he rather had.

                "After all, our shinigami friend is currently residing in the lower bunk."

                Ciel's eyes widened, but it was too late, Sebastian was bent over him, his hips pumping furiously into the boy below him, enough to shake the bed, a dizzying rocking motion. Ciel let out a single whimper, and then crammed his fist into his mouth, desperate to keep silent. Ciel was barely prepared, making each push and pull, a rough, grinding affair. Ciel was huffing wet breaths from around his knuckles, his face a red, teary mess from the feeling. Sebastian could feel the fluttering of his inner muscles, as he clenched and tensed helplessly.

                Sebastian reached down with the hand still gloved, to wrap around Ciel where he stood swollen and dripping, tightening his hand around the hot length. Ciel let out a low wavering moan, and then clenched his eyes shut in shame at the sound. His thighs were tense where they wrapped around Sebastian's waist.

                “Hush, bocchan.” Sebastian whispered his voice unaffected, but still low and dark like the rich chocolate Ciel liked to eat heated on cold nights. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

                “Hurry up.” Ciel bit out before tossing his head to the side, and clenching his eyes closed, pushing fiercely back into the hard thrust of Sebastian’s cock. “Harder.”

                Sebastian grinned a fierce, wicked thing, and tucked his face into Ciel’s neck, close enough to hear the thunderous rush of his pulse, to taste the beads of sweat forming on his collarbone. His body formed a curved bow over Ciel, his small body tucked, shaking, under him. Ciel’s cock was hot and hard through the cloth of his remaining glove, leaking furiously and making each movement smooth, slick, a sharp contrast to the friction of Sebastian’s forceful thrusts.

                All of sudden, Ciel bucked sharply, and Sebastian could feel his insides tighten around his cock, the thick wet spurts that coated his hand and with a groan he was burying himself deeply and filling his young master with hot evidence of his satisfaction.

:

                “Where are your gloves, demon?” William asked, his glasses glinting brightly in the sunlight.

                “Ah.” Sebastian replied with a dark smile. “I got them dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your [hands](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
